Types of Fae
The Crossroad Demon Crossroad demons are fae but they believe the term demon sounds much more intimidating thus why most insist on being referred to as a demon instead of a fae. Another reason they like to be referred to as a demon is because each crossroad demon had to make a deal with the devil in order to be granted immortality. Part of the agreement is that they must make deals with desperate people, of any species, in exchange for the persons souls. Collecting these random souls will help keep them immortal in their agreement with the devil. If they don't collect enough souls, they'll begin to psychically age. The terms to their deals with others usually state the number of years the person has before the demon will come to collect their soul and the agreement must be signed with a kiss. Often times the crossroad demon will send hell-hounds to collect the persons soul after the specific number of years. People can choose to summon a crossroad demon if they choose to by burring a spell box in the middle of a crossroads' intersection. Crossroad demons all have red eyes which they have the ability to show whenever they'd like. They almost always turn red while making a deal. These fae are known for being very selfish individuals. They only serve themselves and you will never find them under anyone's thumb. Though if it's beneficial to them to appear complaint they will until it no longer suits them. The Djieiene Djieiene in it's natural state is a large tarantula. Their tarantula side is usually black and red but due to breeding it can be any color. This species is very venomous. Even in it's human state, a djieiene can be poisonous to other species. All it takes is for it's victim to touch or ingest the djieiene's venom to have the same effect as the djieiene's bite. Their venom causes the victim to hallucinate and become highly paranoid. They question everything and everyone around them. Symptoms will also include but aren't limited to having a headache, itching badly, being very aggressive, and have all out fits of rage. Djieiene feeds off of the negative energy. They adore the negative feelings of their victims and they love to overfeed for the high they get. The best high for the djieiene is when there happens to be more then one victim around at a time and they begin to kill each other off. They can feed off of any species. This type of fae tends to give it's heart to it's first love, literally. They will implant their heart into their first love, near their loves heart without the first love even knowing. The first love then becomes immortal, sharing blood through the djieiene's heart. The only way to kill this spider create is to get to it's heart. You will either need to kill it's first love or have a difficult surgery that involves taking away the djieiene's heart from the first love. If the heart is removed it will cause the first love to start aging again. The Dullahan Dullahans are very tall and muscular fae. They come from Ireland, so all Dullahans have Irish ancestry and most even still have strong Irish accents. They are abnormally strong, so much so, that they are the strongest type of fae known. Naturally they are amazing with weapons and in combat because not only are they strong, they are ridiculously fast. They also have a natural love for brutality. All these are just a few reason most of them work as mercenaries. 'Dullahan' means 'without a head' in Ireland. These fae have the ability to remove their own heads. This comes in very handy during battles. They always keep their heads close by but in a very safe place because the only way they can be killed is to damage their head. The brain and heart must be damaged for them to be killed and their head happens to be where their heart is hidden.The removal of their head is also a strategic bonus because it tends to confuse their opponents and/or victims. One downfall is they are allergic to gold, in the same manner a werewolf is allergic to silver. This is why they are very frightened by even the smallest hint of gold. The Headless Horsemen is an example of a dullahan that is very famous in myths and legends. The Faerie A fairy is rightfully spelled Faerie. This type of fae is known as both mythical and legendary creatures from European folklore. However they have very Celtic roots and often associate themselves with the Celtic Coven. Most faeries like to be around mystics in general because they share the same respect for mother earth and are very environment conscious. All faeries love the outdoors and the forest. These fae have a human appearance all the time. The only exception is their wings, which can only be seen when they choose to show them or when they are about to fly. It would seem more like teleportation to others. The wings are usually pastel or neon colors with the occasional black and white and they also sparkle. Most fairies are female and very petite. They all have colorful eyes, usually in lighter color and a delicate appearance to match the rest of their features. They are also naturally very graceful. Personality-wise they are known to be very playful, mischievous, and malice. Fairies have a reputation for being very selfish. They usually have a gift to manipulate one earthly element which they must have a wand to be able to control said element. The wand could be shaped varies ways but they all carry great amounts of pixie dust which is what turns the wand into magic. When they are not in need of the wand or the staff it turns into a sparkly tattoo on their skin. If a wand is destroyed in battle, only the Celtic Coven can make a new one. Faeries give love nips as a sign of affection. Though they can confuse their words, a fairy cannot lie. Often times faeries are confused with nymphs, which is horrible because they are known to hate each other. A faerie will do a good deed for you but expect a favor in return. The Fury Fury is a fae that creates and feeds off of anger and insanity. Their eyes glow red when they use their powers which can be very intense and terrifying. All they need to do is stare into their victims eyes and the intensity grows until the fury decides they want to stop. It won't stop until eye contact ceases or the emotion becomes too strong, too overpowering, and it will kill their victims brain. They can also talk their victims into doing violent things towards themselves and others. As they feed off the energy they begin to get a pleasurable high, which some of these fae are annoyed by and others become addicted to. Although furies aren't as strong or fast as some of the other fae they make-up for it by being extremely flexible and they have fantastic agility. They also have amazing night vision but during the day they typically wear glasses because their eyes are sensitive. Furies have a very strong sense of family and always seem to have a big family. This means lots of siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, and nephews. They also tend to want to have quite a few children. The Hrimthur Hrimthur may at first appear to be a mystic with an icy ability but you'd be wrong to assume such a thing. They don't just have a freezing cold touch but when they choose to, they can become completely ice. They have the ability to manipulate ice using their body. For example they can build ice amour around themselves, they can build ice weapons like super sharp icicles for fingers, and they can touch a wall or object and freeze it over. It's easy to understand why most of their opponents endure frost-bite. The hrimthur touch is said to be able to stop a heart cold. Ice, Ice, Frosty Giant! ''They are also known as '''frost giants' because of their frosty powers but also because they are known for being really, really tall. Hrimthurs have a high resistance to other water related powers. They also have a higher than normal tolerance to illness and pain. They also seem to have a bit of resistance to any touch-based compulsion. It's believed that the fact they are cold-blooded has something to do with this. For obvious reasons heat and fire are a hrimthurs' worst enemy. Legend states that unless they are destroyed using fire, they will be able to heal in time and come back for revenge. Unlike most fae that need both parents to be the same species or they make a dhamphir, a hrimthur can also be made with one parent being a hrimthur and the other being a water-related moroi. The Incubus Incubus are the super rare counterpart of a succubus. They are considered to be the sexiest men on the face of the planet. They appear to be completely flawless to others and are absolutely obsessed with their personal appearance. When an incubus walks into a room all eyes, of either sex and every species, are focused on them. Anyone who meets an incubus becomes instantly attracted towards them. Which is great for the incubus because they feed off of lust. They absorb sexual energy through having physical contact with their victims. They drain their victims life force and often will 'fatten up' their victims by teasing them. They usually even go to the length of having sex with them while feeding off of them. This can lead to harm and even the death of their chosen victims. However if the incubus chooses to they can learn just how much of their victims life force they are willing to take. Easily, this kills humans but can lead to a fun time with another fae or supernatural being. Many other species enjoy having sex with incubus because it causes them to feel the ultimate organismic high. Whenever an incubus uses their power, his eyes will glow in a bluish tint. When absorbing energy from their victims mouth, this also appears the same bluish tint. They can use physical contact to also pump sexual energy into their victims. Often times this causes them to feel lust, adoration, admiration, or love. This seductive touch helps them suggest and tempt their victims into doing whatever they want. The more sexual energy in the air, the more powerful the incubus will be. This is why most are found spending their free time or working in places that involve touching like strip clubs or a massage parlor. A incubus can regularly appear in the dreams of those who desire them. Incubus can be hurt easier then most fae, especially in dream. Unlike other fae they heal as they feed and can be one hundred percent better after one powerful feeding session. An incubus, whom has been feeding is stronger and faster than a human but it will never be as strong or fast as most other fae.